


You're my paladin too

by Ashery24



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clone Angst, Gen, Gender neutral pronoums for the Lions, headcanon dump, humanized lions, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The bond between a Lion and their paladin is strong. Black and Kuron have this bond even if he feels he does not deserve it.





	You're my paladin too

**Author's Note:**

> This surged because I wanted some bond between Kuron and Black Lion and there is hardly anything (a fic and a fanart that I have seen).  
> Also joined here my love for humanized lions although it is something more to move the plot than the plot itself.  
> Along the way this became a little headcanon dump about Kuron. Many headcanons are obtained from other parts, so after the fic I'll explain where I got them from.  
> Unbeteated so all the errors are mine.  
> Enjoy the fic :)

Since Kuron had discovered that he was a clone he had not approached to the Black Lion.

He no longer felt worthy of the Black Lion or the title of black paladin.

Shiro had insisted that he deserved it, strange because he had stolen Shiro’s life.

Keith had insisted, strange because he had treated him coldly since they discovered the truth.

The team had insisted, strange because he had cheated them all.

But they failed to convince him and the efforts of everyone, including Kuron, focused on discovering who Kuron was as a person.

He changed the name, suggestion of Shiro and Pidge, choosing the name of Ryou.

He changed the hairstyle, suggestion of Lance and Allura, and decided to leave it again long and bleach it.

He got into the kitchen, suggestion of Hunk and Coran, and discovered that he loved pizza with pineapple, Shiro hated it, and that he was a decent cook where Shiro was a mess.

He joined the rebels and the Blade, suggestion of Matt and Keith, looking for a new way to fight the evil Galra that remained.

Although in the end he became a general of Lotor since he shared similar goals, traits and logic with him. In the end they were in a beautiful relationship but that is a story for another day.

In the present there was another story to tell.

It turns out that the paladins had unlocked a new power of the lions and that power was that the lions could now take a humanoid form.

Ryou followed Lotor uncomfortably into the meeting room where both, paladins and lions, were.

Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Yellow and Green were the five of them surrounding Pidge's laptop talking in a jargon that Ryou don't understand.

The Blue Lion and Allura were listening to what looked like Lance telling a joke, Ryou guessed it by the jaded Allura face and the barely bearable laugh of Blue, while the Red lion cast a sidelong glance at Lance.

Red itself was leaning against the wall on the left side of Keith, who was also leaning, while to the right of the paladin was Shiro. And among them...

The Black Lion. Like their fellow lions he had taken humanoid form, curiously feminine. Black was controlling his two paladins but when they entered he fixed his golden gaze on Ryou.  
This swallowed hard and try to stay on the sidelines as Lotor approached and interacted with lions.

Avoiding the Black Lion in this new form was difficult. Ryou met they from time to time, usually in the meeting room, although there had not been direct contact.

Ryou suspected that he had to thank Blue a little bit, as he seemed to have covered several times.

But you can’t avoided the inevitable and before he knew it Ryou was in a hall alone with the Black Lion.

\- Follow me-They demand

Between the gleam of his golden eyes and the bayard they carried in their hand, Ryou couldn’t refuse.

Ryou followed the lion through the silent corridors. The tension in the air was extreme. In the end they reached Ryou's room and entered.

-I have done something wrong?-asked Black

-Sorry?-Ryou blinked, confused

-I've done something wrong? Have I bothered you?

-N-No ... No! Why do you say that?

-You have been avoiding me

-I've done it-confirmed Ryou

-Why?-Black's voice sounded incredibly sad

-I did not think you wanted me back. We had a hard start and, considering that I am a clone of Shiro, I thought it would be inappropriate.

Black stared at him with those golden eyes.

-Ryou, we started badly because I felt there was something strange about Shiro. And there was why you were not Shiro. But you are Ryou and you are your own person, not a simple clone. You 're my paladin too. Shiro, Keith, you, are my paladins, all three equally.

Ryou could not help but start crying while Black hugged him with motherly affection.

-Try it.

They were back in the meeting room where paladins, lions, Coran, Matt and Lotor were present.

Black had attracted everyone's attention and had tended the Black bayard he was carrying to Ryou.

Ryou grabbed the bayard with fear.

This began to shine and to transform. It was a lance. A lance when Shiro's bayard was a katana.

Ryou noticed the astonished and pleased look of the others, above all Lance’s one, as he carefully handled his new weapon, next to his beloved lion.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:  
> -If Kuron is a clone, I think he voluntarily turned away from the black lion to avoid discomfort  
> -The name of Ryou that is a tendency to call Kuron like that in the fandom for the twin brother of Takashi in Golion  
> -The bleached hair I've read it in a couple of fics and I like long haired Shiro  
> -The pizza with pineapple is for this twitter (https://voltronic2000.tumblr.com/post/172320340356/bruh) that always makes me laugh. The one of the colinary abilities is of Don’t let’s start (https://archiveofourown.org/series/804912) of @bosstoaster.  
> -I like Kuron as paladin as the next person but I think Kuron would try to be useful outside the team to avoid discomfort  
> -To end with Lotor is simply my weakness for this ship in the form of a headcanon.  
> -I firmly believe that Shiro and Ryou have bayards in different ways. I'm not sure about Shiro's, although I'd like something Japanese, but Ryou's is 100% a lance for Lance. And I like their relationship and I think the s5 exposed Lance as Kuron's right hand.
> 
> Crossposted in tumblr: https://ashery24.tumblr.com/post/174556835624/youre-my-paladin-too


End file.
